


Twelfth Night

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Yes homo, homo all day all night and tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Yes, homo.or: Don't go to the river at night, kids.or: Cats are not dogs, just let them be cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otpthorki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpthorki/gifts).



> otpjalec: [selfinduced] is a traitor  
> otpjalec: She comes up with great plot and refuses to actually make them into full length fics
> 
> also:  
> https://twitter.com/HarryShumJr/status/901602159690739712
> 
> also also: this is highly irresponsible cat parenting. they got lucky. don't do this at home, kids. unless your cat is the next Millie. but get a harness. for your cat, not your boyfriend.
> 
> playlist: <http://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=aSe1adndzfs,jBsbwIYqbas,S7zmtaJeNzQ,IsVE8zwld28,aDCcLQto5BM,q3zMGLXBBzE,13CdKgFiiXQ>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom's moonlit riverbank feels are set to a backdrop of [laith al deen singing 'feuer'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBsbwIYqbas) ... here's the soundtrack, the rest of the songs are for the next 2 chapters-- http://cueyoutube.com/wsly/WslyLanding/?r=WslyAppIndex&code=8Pc

 

"Hey, you said you were back--" Matt doesn't finish as he opens the door and freezes, looking up at Dom washing his face in the sink. Takes in the sunburn spreading alarmingly across his face, neck, chest, even below his knees. The red-rimmed eyes. "Hey." He says again, softly. "You said you didn't want to miss the sunset and I could hear you were in here." He walks slowly up to the sink, picking up the bottle of aloe off the couch on his way, "Looks like you need more of this."

Dom nods, going back to washing his face again, but can't seem to stop.

Matt watches him for a whole minute before he touches an elbow--one of the few places the man doesn't look painfully burned--and Dom won't look up at him, won't meet his eyes. He slides his fingers up Dom's arm to capture his wet hand in both of Matt's own. Just holds it until Dom's breathing slows down from labored and heavy, and he turns those watery eyes up at Matt with a smile.

"You just barged in here hoping you'd get to put some of that burn cream on me."

"Yes." Matt smiles absently as he pours out some aloe to pat on the parts of Dom's neck that were burnt the worst and hadn't been slathered well enough already. "You know how I live to get my hands on you," he murmurs without inflection as he focuses on a patch on Dom's jaw right below his ear.

 

Dom watches the way Matt's tongue presses into the inside corner of his mouth as he concentrates on Dom's sunburn, and something inside him that's been threatening to break all day, that he's been holding together with everything he has, that seems to start shaking apart even more whenever anyone is remotely kind, is rising up again. And here is Matthew bloody Daddario, with his kind eyes and capable hands and his wide, luscious mouth, curving like it has no bloody clue how devastating it is all the bloody time. Especially when it's so damn close like this, stealing the air from his lungs, and the pain from his skin, and most of all--the stinging in his eyes. (He'd checked instagram for a second. Thinking he should maybe put up that photo of Alberto's backside, thoroughly wet  from the waterfall they'd been hiking next to. And her icon had been there at the top, with stories if he wanted to see them, from the _Modern Family_ set, and he'd clicked his phone off so fast--)

 

He'd tried to wash it all off his face before Matthew came to get him for their daily walk. He doesn't want to call it daily, but it's held true so far, heading out of their trailers around sunset, sometimes with Rajah on their shoulders in a carrysack, or just having free reign on both their arms, running along--Matt is very proud of how he's managed to convince a cat to "act like a dog" which is _not_ what he's done, he's _cheating,_ it's not that Rajah is walking so much as she just loves jumping down at Dom's head whenever possible, and being on Matt's shoulders allows this _beautifully,_ the sadistic little devil--but she never leaves Matt. When she gets bored of prowling or jumping or pouncing at whatever leaves and grasses happen to catch her fancy, she climbs politely back into one of Matt's pockets, as if she's still small enough to be carried in such a manner. Though Matt never seems to mind, and on him, she might as well still be the size of a kitten.

 

"Your cat loves me more than you."

"Too bad for her," he grins up at Matt, purposefully misunderstanding, "I loved you first!" and with an obnoxious kiss to his cheek, he laughs and sprints ahead to take the drop off the side of the normal trail.

 

Here, a mile into the trail that stops by the river, there's a sharp drop to the side that may or may not be meant for humans. The steep decline certainly discourages anyone on wheels or in possession of sanity on this side of dusk, a dodgy spiraling path down to the river that promises potential death and mosquitoes rather than a view, and while Dominic knows all this, while Matt is vocally enumerating all of these qualities at him during their descent, this is, in fact, the eleventh time that they have _chosen_ to do this. The twelfth time it has happened at all. And every night since the first time Dom had half jumped and half fallen into the discovery, it's gotten a little bit brighter, with the moon showing a little more over the water. 

 

"You're a giant." he tells Matt, when the man arrives behind him at a more sedate pace, careful not to dislodge an obedient Rajah in his pocket. 

"Okay," Matt says, voice closer behind him than Dom expected, husky with amusement.

 

Dom means to say something more--but he's busy looking at out the water, the dark stretch of it lit with just enough moonlight to be beautiful, but still dark enough to hide his face--the way it's undecided on whether it will fail to not crumple. His face doesn't crumple, for more than a few seconds, but he can't make words and it's not a good day and it hasn't been a good week or month or--he doesn't know when he'll be ok again.

And Matt won't push. Won't ask. He doesn't know if it's because Matt's being sensitive or thoughtful or if he just doesn't notice, and any of that is fine, really. 

 

"It's beautiful out here." He manages in a quiet voice that doesn't shake. 

"Yeah it is." Matt's voice is even closer this time, the solid warm presence of him pressing up until Dom finds himself being hugged backward into that broad chest and hugs Matt's arms to his chest in return, Matt's face pressing into the side of his. He almost gasps out loud at the pain when a burn on the back of his neck is jostled but he bites it back in time, breathes through the pain of having all of his burns rubbed at once without making a sound.  

And then Matt's hand is in his hair.

 

It's just a brush--could be tucking away a stray strand, could be anything--but since when do they do this--and. He can't think, can't breathe, can't--

"Pretty sure _I_ loved _you_ first," Matt says, "I said it first, at least."

"Wh-When?" Dom clears his throat, blood rushing past his ears too loud to hear Matt clearly over, tries frantically to come up with some witty form of _No homo,_ something that will keep him from looking so pathetic as to turn this moment of affection and friendship into something that will embarrass him forever, something--he inhales sharply and coherent thoughts go out the window.

Matt's lips are pressed to that point on Dom's jaw that he'd put aloe on himself, and Dom almost laughs desperately as Matt kisses again, a little higher up, so the pain slides fully into pleasurable. _Yes homo_ then. 

 

He whirls around and catches Matt's mouth up in a real kiss, involving the part of him that isn't in pain and can actually enjoy this. _Make me forget,_  he's ready to say, to make it seem like it's different from what it is, more acceptable, less like something that needs to stop, something that's going to upset the natural order of anything, something that's been coiling dangerously around his heart for so long he'd rather tolerate physical pain than risk breaking the spell and losing it. 

He doesn't have to. 

Matt is cradling the back of his head and kissing deep into his mouth and now that they've given in, he makes no effort to make it seem like anything less than every overwhelming rush of want and need and-- _more_. Of _belonging_.

 

And if he keeps his eyes closed, memorizes the scratch of stubble under his fingertips and the taste of ridiculous chewy candies, if he gives himself into the sounds Matt is making and doesn't allow himself to think what happens after, he can forget who and where and when. And when Matt opens his eyes to look back at him even more lost, like he didn't know this would happen when he was the one who fucking touched, _kissed_ \--

 

Dom puts his hands up under his shirt, touches and kisses greedily before pulling it up and off over Matt's head, tasting the skin of his shoulders, his chest, going to his knees in the sand as he licks down, watching Matt watch him wide-eyed as he hooks a finger into Matt's waistband as if to anchor himself before he rubs his face against the front of his cargoes.

"Dom," Matt's voice cuts through the shadows, "please."

Dom looks up at him and holds his eyes as he pulls down on the zipper with one hand, presses a kiss through the cotton of his underwear and finally, finally, pulls it all down so he can suck that delicious length into his mouth.

"Fuck, Dom, I can't," turns out that Matt babbles when it comes to this too: "Fuck," he swears roughly, over and over, interspersed with, " _I didn't think it would come to this_ ," and " _I wasn't thinking, just needed to hold you_ " and " _I can't stand it when you look so lost like that_ " and " _and now there's kissing_ " and " _I didn't meant to_ " " _now how am I going to stop?_ " " _how am I not supposed to not want this, not supposed to fucking want you so fucking much all the fucking time_ " and " _what the fuck does this all mean_ " and--"fuckfuck _fuck_ ," as he comes. 

 

Dom rests his forehead against hard ridge of one hip while he catches his breath. Matt's hand comes down to tangle in his hair, somewhere between resting and assessing. Dom smirks and kisses his hipbone while tucking him back in and zipping up, about to unfold upright in one fluid (impressive) motion when they both hear a feline yowl and fall down together, tangled in the grass and sand instead. 

"Here girl, thanks for being so patient," Matt shakes with laughter on top of him, an inescapable weight.

 

"God _damn_  my bloody asshole cat."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It was late night and I was thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Dominic gets sand in his shorts and learns to knit.
> 
> or:
> 
> Go on the piss for a week or so and you're good to go. That's how it works--so he's good. Or he _was_. Then there was last night.
> 
> So, knitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. matt recording dom with his pants undone: https://twitter.com/ShadowhuntersTV/status/922994270419566592
> 
> 2\. the song directly mentioned in here is jeremih's 'don't tell 'em' and Dom's thoughts on the riverbank in my head is to a background of a mix of laith al deen's 'feuer' ... along with a few more songs for everything after the dance. so for anyone interested, here's the soundtrack-- [http://cueyoutube.com/wsly/WslyLanding/?r=WslyAppIndex&code=8Pc](http://cueyoutube.com/wsly/WslyLanding/?r=WslyAppIndex&code=8Pc) \-- the last song on that playlist is for the chapter that's still to come. wait for it. ;)

   


"Here, watch me," Kat does some complicated twisting thing with the wool. 

Turns out, Dominic Sherwood can't rotate his left wrist fully. Figures. 

"Dude did you like jerk off so much you can't move your hand in any other direction or something?"

"Shove off." He doesn't even look at Harry when he grins in response, concentrates instead on the knitting needles. Trust Harry to be sweet and smooth over his self pity with humor. 

You can learn a lot from YouTube videos, it turns out, as he keeps at it all day. When he tries to hand the contraption back to Kat, there's a slowly growing tube of misshapen knots that is just starting to smooth out.

"Keep it," she looks at him kindly, "I have lots of needles." 

He takes it home.

   


-

   


He takes it to the bar.

Turns out, he's not the first person to do this and it's a great conversation starter: 

"Dude, are you serious right now." (David)

"I get it, it's like origami, right? Keeps your hands busy and lets your mind wander." (Isaiah)

"Trying something new. Very original," (Alberto, tipping his glass.)

It's true. He's always turned to music for comfort in the past, but he's felt quiet since last night, like making sound would take too much effort. Watching Matt get a call from his sort-of-still-girlfriend and telling him to go, that he'd be fine, and spending half the night sitting next to the water until the cold got to him and Rajah's tiny body curled up in his lap when she finally got tired of exploring as far as she could go while in her harness wasn't warmth enough.

He usually tells himself that he hangs out with Matt because he doesn't push, doesn't ask questions, doesn't give Dom a chance to break down. It's easy to laugh and be okay because no one is making him think of anything that might not be okay. It's not pretending to be happy if it's genuine--it's just, there's more outside the frame of them laughing. 

It's not as if Dom doesn't have friends--can't make time to go see them or talk to them even if they're scattered all over the planet. So maybe he's just afraid that if he did ever break down, Matt wouldn't respond the way he needs him to. More than he needs from other people, more than what he needs from a friend. That if Matt doesn't push because he just doesn't care that much, it would break him. Just a bit. So he keeps enough distance to be able to fantasize, pretend Matt cares, pretend his silence is support and not indifference. 

So there he was, wet sand in his shorts and colder than a witch's tits, talking to his cat about how much sleep he could still get and whether Matt's quietness belies reciprocation of his feelings--he doesn't expect them to be as deep and dangerous as his own anyway--just. Something. Something behind that penchant for talking without saying anything. For ambiguity and symbolism. He needs--things he'll never have. Which is fine because he has a lot. This last year has been brilliant and if things have changed a bit for the worse lately--if fame is settling on his shoulders a little heavy in some spots, that's what he signed up for. Breakup? Go on the piss for a week or so and you're good to go. That's how it works--so he's good. He  _was._

Then there was last night.

So, knitting.

   


"Postbreakup knitting is totally a thing. I saw it on Grey's Anatomy." Alisha says, breaking into his thoughts, ever insightful.

"Awww are you making something for your girlfriend?" the server asks, putting down another round of drinks, having missed the conversation.

He takes the opportunity to deflect, "Don't have a girlfriend at the moment," giving his most charming smile, one eyebrow raising just enough to be a suggestion.

She laughs, probably used to being hit on, working at a bar, but a faint blush is there as she turns to leave. He doesn't know what she said in response--the feel of Matt's eyes on him is too distracting. He doesn't look over.

   


"Guys, can we dance please, I didn't come out with you so we could sit around!" Eme grabs Kat's hand and Kat stands with her easily. They've probably exchanged silent looks, deciding to change topics.

It's better to join them than sit here alone with Matt, who's the only one staying behind--so Dom lets them pull him along, drink in hand.

"I love this song!" Emeraude lifts Kat and Alisha's hands up in the air and dances forward. Alberto goes with Alisha. Soon they're all linking hands and Dom finds himself surrounded, cheering on as Isaiah and Alan show some moves. 

He can't hope to ever have the moves they do--but he can allow Alberto and Emeraude to move him how they want until the dim lighting and alcohol relaxes him enough to move. He notices vaguely that Alberto and Alisha are dancing more with each other even while they're moving with everyone else and it makes him smile. He's glad that's finally happening--

_Don't you tell 'em don't you tell 'em_

He feels body heat close behind him. He doesn't have to turn to know Matt's finally decided to join, Kat's laughter to the side the only warning he gets before Matt is pushed up against his back, jostling the beer Dom's taking a sip of on his face and neck. He shrugs and continues drinking as Matt laughs, wiping purposely ineffectually at his face, hands lingering, body staying close. 

_Don't tell 'em you ain't even gotta tell em_

Matt's hands are on his hips, taking over for Emeraude, and this isn't helping the space Dominic has been shoring up around himself with knitting and flirting with the server, the way his body arches back and shivers when Matt's breath hits the side of his neck.

_You know I know what to do with it_

Matt's mouth brushes over his ear and it's too much. Dom hurries out of there before he can do anything stupid like pushing his ass back onto Matt in front of everyone else. 

   


-

   


Dom's been avoiding him all day. Not obviously, of course, but Matt hadn't gotten a second alone with him, and knows he hasn't had his phone on him all day because he hasn't pulled it out once. 

He follows Dom to the hallway, mouth dry no matter how much he licks his lips. Watches the way Dom keeps pushing his hair back and wants to do it for him, the way he did last night--

He's wiping his face with the ends of his t-shirt, and as familiar as the sight of his abs when he pulls his shirt up like that is, Matt's mouth opens as he thinks about the less familiar feel of that body under his hands, free to touch, and if he doesn't get to do it again now, now that he knows what it's like--

It's making him crazy.

   


He stops with his body inches from Dom's, able to feel his heat but not touching, looking at his mouth, his head moving to be closer to Dom's without conscious thought, and Dom's turned his face so their noses brush hello, even as he waits for the words Dom hasn't been using all day. 

He strokes his fingers up Dom's palm and brings their linked hands up to kiss the inside of his wrist, holding his eyes the whole time. Dom stares back, jaw doing that thing that makes girls breathless, flicking his eyes towards the restroom door at the end of the hallway. 

"Forget it, we're not fucking in a bathroom stall."

"What makes you think we're fucking at all?" He looks like he's trying for cocky but that long lock of hair bleached for shooting falls over his forehead and ruins it. The set of his chin is too vulnerable.

"Aren't we?" Matt looks up from where he's trailing soft little nips from his wrist down along to his elbow, pulling his arm up around his neck so he can sidle up closer, faces together, listening for when Dom's breathing becomes completely unsteady.

His eyes that give away everything, whether or not he uses words. The problem is that this has become so much more than Matt had planned. He can't regret it. Can't even want to not want to kiss away that look until Dom goes back to smiling and laughing and looking up at him with clear eyes again. 

He kisses the side of Dom's neck quickly before leading him out the third door past the bathrooms that leads to the back alley. Can't hold in the need to jump on him any longer, pulling Dom in by the shirt-neck and kissing him until he's breathless and panting up at Matt the way he likes it, kisses his neck the way he's wanted to all day--all month. All of the last two years--until Dom makes sounds he can swallow down.

   


"I thought we only--last night was because you and--you guys were taking space."

"It's more than that." Matt frowns at him, "Just because things aren't perfect with someone for a moment doesn't mean you sleep with other people. Is that what--when you were talking to the girl giving us our drinks--" 

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?" Dom laughs.

"I wasn't until now!" Matt presses a finger at his chest, then curls it over his shirt, kissing his jaw quickly before continuing, "Last night was because it's been there, brewing, this whole time, hasn't it?" 

Dom backs his head away to look at him, soft.

"I wouldn't have fucked up a years-long relationship for it otherwise. Tell me I'm not being crazy," Matt trails off.

"You're not," Dom says, hushed. "I waited."

"I tried to think it away," Matt nods back, "But then you've been--"  _available_. He waves a hand. Dom kisses him then, leaps at his mouth, cupping his face, making a sound that Matt can't translate as good or bad. So he kisses back, speaking into his mouth, "I wanted you so bad."

"When?" Dom is on board with the talking directly into the kiss with no pauses plan, "No, don't tell me, I can't."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm doing this?" Dom laughs and kisses him more.

"You kissed me."

"You danced up on me!"

"You brought me out here." he nibbles at Dom's lower lip, " _I_ was just dancing."

"You started it. You played with my hair, last night."

"You looked at my mouth." 

"What?" Dom's eyes are crinkling at the corners even before his mouth grins, reflecting the string lights overhead.

"When we met."

"You lick your lips a lot. Also, you're very pretty."

"I was thirsty." Matt gives a raspy laugh, "I think I win. You looked at my mouth and you made eyes at me."

"Really Matthew?  _Made eyes_?" Dom breaks out into that sudden, joyous laughter Matt's missed so very much, " _Thirsty_?"

"And you never wear shirts," Matt grins, hands bunching up his current, sweat-soaked t-shirt and pulling it up until Dom helps him get it over his head. 

"Hm" is all Dom can say when Matt kisses the side of his neck and then his collarbone and then farther down the center of his chest, searching out the places to touch that had made Dom moan for him last night. "So you've always been after my body. I don't blame you."

"Or underwear," Matt adds, raking the blunt ends of his nails down over a nipple and Dom's laugh turns into a gasp and a drawn out sound, "And then you  _tell_  me about it, so I spend all day looking at your tight jeans, and then you do things like undo your pants in front of me to cut off the  _tags_ when I can't be sure if you'll even have on underwear or not--" 

"That was once! And why is everything a competition?"

Matt takes one nipple in his teeth, biting as he watches for a reaction. Not a big one. "Not your thing?"

"Feels nice though." Dom palms his cheek and looks at him like he's far less drunk than he could possibly be--not drunk at all, giving an open mouthed smile. 

Nice? That won't do. Matt goes to his knees, bites a kiss at the spot below his navel.

Dom's breath stops, " _Mattie_ ," his voice is pleading, husky.

"This'll feel better," he pulls down at Dom's jeans, smirking up at him at the lack of boxers, "You're really not very good at wearing clothes." He swallows him down without warning, wiping the answering grin off Dom's face until he's open mouthed and staring, breathing hard.

Dom tries to keep his hands on the wall behind him, looking around to see if anyone's around--the alley is really too well lit, very pretty, but very bad for--his hand reaches for Matt's head, gripping in his hair. "Shit, sorry," he tries to take it back, but Matt grabs it and pulls it back to his head, humming when Dom's hips buck forward involuntarily. 

"I can hear how bloody smug you are," Dom tells him, "Stop toying." 

Matt glances up, meeting his eyes as he sucks deliberately. 

"Christ," Dom touches his face, tracing the shape of his cock through his cheek, fucks forward a little, and Matt  _encourages_  it, not teasing, just letting him thrust and it's a surprised second before he makes a harsh, strangled sound because he's coming into his hot mouth and wiping come off Matt's lower lip, Matt licking his finger while licking his lips. 

"See? I'm going to be so good to you," He husks in Dom's ear when he comes back up, holding him. It's sweet and warm, and then he licks Dom's palm and they're right back to porn territory, the way he closes his eyes, tasting the salt and sweat, getting Dom's hand all wet before taking it down to wrap it around his own cock, using it to jerk himself off as Dom watches. By the time he's done, Dom is hard again, kissing him through his orgasm, holding his face and licking into his mouth, bringing his hand up to suck it clean, kissing and sharing.

"Where the fuck did you learn such filthy things," Matt laughs breathlessly, huddling close in a postorgasmic haze, putting his hands inside Dom's pants to squeeze his ass and pull him in in lieu of doing up their pants back up.

"Pot, kettle?" Dom snuggles back, nuzzling at his neck, "Come home with me and I'll show you."

"What if I don't want to know?"

Dom frowns.

"I meant, what if I wanna be last on that list?"

Dom shakes his head, picking his discarded shirt off the ground and tugs Matt out of the alleyway so they can flag down a cab while putting it on. Matt follows him inside, kissing the back of his neck. He's given up on trying not to leave marks--makeup would have hell of a time on Monday.

   


-

   


"You got it! That could probably turn into a wrist-band," Kat beams at him, coming to join him as they wait for their first scene.

"That's it? I can't stop now, I'll make a sweater."

"Don't you want to start with something small? A scarf?"

"No. I need the knitting to last as long as possible."

   


-

   


"You're still knitting." Matt puts one of the two coffees he's holding down, "There's a joke in here somewhere but I think the next step is cats and you already have one."

Dom whacks at him, smiling when Matt catches his hand before it can hit him, and kisses it quickly. Dom looks around to see if anyone noticed but they're relatively secluded in this corner and no one is paying attention. Are they flirting? They've spent the weekend being disgustingly tactile, but they're at work now.

"It's soothing. Helps me not think." Dom says, voice lowering, noticing the way Matt hasn't let go of his hand, is stroking circles into his palm, and then up to his wrist, watching his face.

"Your eyes say otherwise."

"Really? You're using 'your mouth says no but your eyes say yes' on me?"

"I meant that it looks like you _are_ thinking." Matt grins and brings their joined hands up again, eyes fluttering closed as he kisses his wrist. It reminds Dom of the way he kissed it in the club, how he'd licked his palm later to slick it up so he could jerk himself off with Dom's hand--he swallows thickly, watching Matt's mouth.

"I talked to her."

"Yeah?"

"She's not coming up," Matt's face wavers, "We kind of said everything that needed to be said. Things were a lot more clear today somehow, like all the talking in circles and taking space that we've been doing for the last few months fell into place." 

"Hey," Dom's face is soft, hand strong and warm on his shoulder, the side of his neck. 

Matt looks down, smiling lopsided and swallowing his feelings, "Are you gonna teach me to knit too?"

"Really, you want to be  _that_  couple, knitting together?"

Matt looks up so fast he knocks over his coffee, and bursts out in sudden laughter. 

"What?"

Matt shakes his head at him but just starts laughing again and it's catching. Soon they're both laughing, and he feels something ease in his chest, heart lifting, shifting out of months of something not quite right. Dom's eyes are brighter than ever in the morning sun, his face clear and shoulders light. Matt doesn't look around to see who might be watching anymore, just leans forward to kiss him. 

Dom catches his face with his hand before he can make contact, but holds it fondly while looking around them pointedly. "It's because I said couple, isn't it?" 

 


	3. The flirting corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c words: Dom said couple. Matt knows how to crochet. Cupcakiiiiin'. Cavities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otpjalec also knows how to crochet, apparently.

"This is nice." He stares at it as if that'll help him decipher the mess of yarn, "...What is it, exactly?"

"It's a scarf, see." Matt wraps it around his neck, pulling him in, immediately making Dom's heart stutter in his chest and his stomach twist up, "You kind of," he adjusts it, "Here, and then, here," he murmurs, face close, brushing his mouth over the underside of Dom's jaw.

"You... Did you make this?"

"So I kind of know how to crochet. Kind of being the operative term."

"Okay," Dom fingers the soft material.

"Also I kept it in my bed this whole time so either it smells or you'll love it." 

Dominic laughs into the scarf-like contraption, cheeks and ears warming up from the frosty morning air and hands over the second cup of coffee, letting Matt steer him inside the studio, lean up close behind him, almost hugging him in the line to the breakfast table. Dom melts a little. 

"You like this." Matt has bedhead and is squinting one eye at him in a way that manages to be sexy as well as considering. 

"What?" 

"C'mere," Matt pushes him into a side corridor made of boxes of props and kisses him, hands big and warm in his hair and mouth smiling at the way Dom moans into it. "Okay, yeah, yeah you do." 

Dom wonders if he should be worried. 

-

 

He arrives early for the live-chat, scrounging around for coffee and wrapping his fingers in the ends of the scarf.

"You're wearing it."

"I think my fingers might actually fall off and I can't feel my nose." 

"So I was thinking," Matt comes to stand close, "About the c word."

Dom almost snorts his coffee, "C word?"

"You like straightforward. Declarations."

"Um." Dom takes another sip, but his eyes are dancing and his whole face is suddenly brighter. 

"What, you think I can't?" Matt leans in to the side of Dom's face.

"Please, you can't talk in a straight line to save your life," Dom shakes his head, cheeks dimpling with held in laughter, "I only vaguely know what you're saying right now."

 

 

"Haaaaay," Jade walks in, David and Nicola in tow. Dom goes to take a corner of the floor next to the long couch where he can be closest to the heating vent and smiles into his coffee when Matt squeezes in next to him. The room fills up quickly, warming up, and the lights go down so they can watch the trailer. Dom feels a strange contentment, leaning into the hot air from vent on his left. There's just something about a warm room full of good people when it's zero degrees outside.

That and Matt is on his right side taking his fingers and playing with them, breathing on them to warm them up. Dom watches him with soft eyes.

"You need words." Matt tilts his head, has that open mouthed smirk where he licks his lips, and his eyes spell trouble. "You want that sweet talkin," he drawls, New York accent thickening.

Dom looks at him with a mixture of horror and amusement. 

Matt gives a slow, heated smile curving up one side of his mouth, making a show of stretching and putting his arm behind Dom's back before putting it around his shoulders, leaning his head in close, "Baby?" he husks deliberately.

Dom rolls his eyes at him and laughs quietly, but doesn't move away.

"You're the first thing I think about when I wake up. Every day." His voice is thick and honeyed and low enough that no one else can understand them.

"Stop," Dom shakes his head in a silent laugh, but in the way that makes Matt hope it's how his face looks when it's hopelessly turned on, so he continues. "How's that, you like that? You want that sweet talkin, that New York drawl, the way I drop my voice low when you get too close and I can't think. You like knowing how crazy I am about you."

"You are so full of it," Dom sprays his water bottle at Matt's face, who wrestles it away from him, doesn't have to try too hard with one finger stroking the edge of his ear, making him melt the way he had earlier this morning with the whole scarf thing.

 

 

There's a loud crash as a whole pile of metal props fall off the top of a box of set equipment by the door and the lights come back on. Someone starts the live-chat and snacks are passed around. Dom snags a bag of cheetos and chopsticks from Alberto who just happen to have a pair in his bag. He demonstrates eating cheetos with chopsticks for the camera before they move on to Emeraude and Kat talking about a fight scene. He's distracted by the way Matt's licking the end of his chopsticks instead of just taking the damn cheeto like a normal person.

"Yeah keep looking at me like that," Matt whispers.

"Like what," he grins, eyes lit up, looking at Matt with his lips pursing around the mouth of his water bottle for a sip.

_Like you love me_ , "Like you want me to kiss you."

"Do I?" Dom smirks at him.

 

 

The lights dim for another video.

"I love it when you laugh," Matt moves in close again in the dark, crowding him into the wall, "Your whole body laughs, it's hard not to laugh with you. You know you're gorgeous, yeah?"

"What about when I get old and shrivelly, with a belly?" Dom grins up at him.

"We can be shrivelly together. You'll still be leading me into crazy ditches that are not actual trails and almost driving off cliffs."

" _Mat_ thew."

"Yes, baby?" He doesn't move away, nose rubbing against his hairline, breathing in deep. "You smell good."

_Don't joke about these things. I'm in love with you_ , Dom thinks, "Fortunately, I'm going to die young while I'm still pretty." He says instead.

"Sure. After we have an army of grandchildren."

"Shouldn't we start with children first?" 

"No, that's too immediate. I want you to know there will be grandkids at our beck and call to make the kids we raise worth it. I don't want you to feel pressured that it has to happen now."

"Terribly considerate of you," Dom turns his head and decides to retaliate, speaks directly into Matt's ear, "Not to interrupt you being wholesome, but," he nuzzles the skin behind Matt's earlobe, smirking at the way he gasps, "your lips make me crazy. I wanna kiss you all the time."

"Cupcakin," Matt clears his throat, voice breaking out of a whisper.

"What?" He pulls back.

"That's what this is called," Matt presses tiny kisses up his neck, nuzzling his hairline, hands stroking his hair, "lovin on each other," he nibbles on Dom's earlobe, noting the flush on his cheeks over his embarrassed grin. 

"Should we, I don't know, not be so public." The overhead lights are off and they're hidden by the couch, but someone is bound to notice they're doing more than having a whispered conversation as usual.

"You hate hiding." 

"I do. I can be low profile, but I rather like being honest."

"Mmk, I'll tweet you about it."

"You are the actual worst, you know that?" Dom thinks his face might hurt from grinning too much.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matt taps away on his phone for a second and smirks. "Let 'em try to figure that one out for the next decade."

 

  



End file.
